Evanescence
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue,where Sentinel, Megatron, and Optimus get their powers taken away and have to survive together and get along, or all three will die...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue, Part One<br>**

**Perfect by Nature**

xxx

_Iacon_

Tall, powerful...

Impressive

The glistening white metal was shining under the radiant white green sun,_ Alacritus_ it was called, one of a dozen suns, rivaling the thirteen moons.

_Nox_ and _Strages_, the red and dark maroon suns were competing with one another, they were considered the "twin suns" and rarely were seen more than a few decalinks from their solar waves mixing with one another's.

Creating a very radiation filled area of space that could kill a cybertronian on contact.

_Praestringo_, the "ice sun" was a white star, and it was just beginning to circle the lower horizon, its moon twin _Glacailis_ peeking from the opposite side.

Adsertur Prime sighed in fond wonder as he trekked from the transport, heading to the next one just inside Iacon's Council Gate, this transport took him directly to the High Council Pavilion, there was a day of minor requests and complaints to be tended to from civilians, and Adsetur would really hope the requests pile was larger than the complaints pile on his desk when he entered his office.

There were Thirteen Primes in the Council, as well as their matching Thirteen Lord Protectors. The head pair of this set up was currently Lord High Protector Arco Lepidus, and Vortex Prime.

Adsertur stepped from the transport and headed up the elegant stairs that edged up towards the office sections of the Pavilion, a hidden entrance behind the Tower of Pion. The halls were spotted with errand drones, a few secretaries, and civilians, all dipping their heads respectfully to the Prime.

There was unsurprisingly an uneven pair of stacks of datapads waiting for him, and guess which one was taller...

The complaints were from lower class workers, the economy was fluxuating a bit and setting cybertronians' neurals on end.

Adsertur sat down and began working through them, only pausing to nod to his secretary as she passed him and removed the completed data pads and dropped off a few more late arrivals.

The Prime worked for several joors without truly moving from his desk.

Until a sleek purple, mahogany, and soft blue-green femme slid inside his office from the window behind him, her paint job a myriad of interlocking line waves, mimicking the waves in a spark.

"Good Morning Sire."

"How much did it cost this time?"

The femme pouted adorably before reaching around his shoulders to remove the data pad in his servos, carefully moving the others to a nearby empty shelf and replacing them with two cubes of energon and herself as she sat cross legged on the desk.

"Oh please, I have my own credits Sire, and it wasn't that expensive at all since the purple and teal were already there as it is...now will you take a break and get some energon?"

Adsertur went to agree with her until his public com link flashed.

"_Vector Prime to Adsertur Prime, formally requesting a reply._"

"Adsertur Prime replying."

"_Sorry my friend, my second youngest is here and has been begging me to do that all morning, are we still on for lunch?_"

Adsertur groaned, looking to the femme on his desk.

"Do you mind my daughter accompanying us? She just turned up to spend time with me."

"_As long as you don't mind my sons, their Creator dropped them off a few breems ago_."

Adsertur chuckled, "I shall meet you down there in a few kliks."

xxx

Vector Prime in his gold yellow and black armor was chatting calmly with a Corps recruiter while his oldest son stood listening politely and intently.

The red and blue youngling also with them was bouncing on his peds, optics jumping around at the appealing design of the Council Pavilion.

"Hail Vector Prime! My your sons are well crafted."

Vector dismissed the recruiter with a nod before turning to the approaching pair of cybertronians.

"Good to see you Adsertur, and who is this fine, lovely femme?"

Adsertur's daughter giggled coyly, hiding her mouth plates behind a delicately painted servo while extending the other.

"Oh don't flatter her Vector, she's hot-headed enough as it is, this is my daughter Laixial."

"A pleasure Laixial, these are two of my sons, Magnus and Orion Pax."

Magnus politely shook Laixial's servo, ducking his head once more in humble patience.

Laixial kneeled to be at optic level with Orion, the shorter mech beaming happily as he watched his huge father.

"Why hello Orion Pax, I'm Laixial, but you can call me Ia, my friends do that."

Orion blushed slightly at the much older femme talking to _him_ alone, "Y-you can call me Orion, as long s it's not Ori...that's what Megsy does..."

Laixial smiled, "Will do Orion, wanna have lunch with me?"

The little mech nodded with a wide smile.

xxx

The five cybertronians sat enjoying their cubes of low-grade, different flavors for Orion and Laixial, standard for Magnus, and slightly caffeinated for the Primes.

"Sire! I'm so sorry, the Academy thought I had forged the note to get out for lunch, and then Maximus wanted to talk to me about the recruitment test to the Engineering lab and the-oh-..."

Vector rolled his optics before motioning for his oldest to sit in the empty seat between himself and Orion, Magnus had politely taken the seat next to Laixial who sat next to her Sire.

"Hi, who are you?"

The silver and red mech ducked his head sheepishly before mumbling a response.

Orion interrupted and performed introductions, "This is my brother Megatron, he's the oldest and the greatest!"

Magnus looked up at that, optics narrowing slightly.

Laixial chuckled, "I'm Laxial, but call me Ia, Adsertur's my Sire."

Megatron met her gaze and couldn't stop staring at her violet optics, "W-why shorten such a beautiful designation?"

Laixial blushed, giggling before excusing herself briefly, the two Primes were oblivious to their offspring, especially when Laixial returned with a platter or rust sticks and coolant icing bowls.

"Here mechs, let's celebrate with the only legal way for us younger cybertronians."

The four dug into the sweets, Orion especially while Megatron nibbled on a rust stick, watching the gorgeous femme laugh and tease Orion much like an older sister would...

xxx

xx

xxx

Laixial was always freeing herself from the Academy's lessons by studying with her father and the scholars within the High Council Pavilion, and Megatron began copying her idea when his forged notes were officially discovered.

The two met up as often as they could, just becoming great friends until in one vorn where the Academy classes were invited to attend a minor Council meeting and watch the leaders in action.

Megatron was sitting with his class, watching Orion across the council chamber fidget in between two other little mechs. Magnus' class had gone through the day before, and there was one more class suppposed to be joining Orion's and Megatron's.

Who knew it would have been Laixial's class, mostly of femmes that twittered as they entered and took their places, blushing at the older mech's.

The Primes began running through a mock session, asking questions of the students and inviting a few younger ones to help them, most of the Primes didn't mind the younglings there, the rest were indifferent, the Protectors were more interested in watching the older students, all at the rebellious phase just before they matured and graduated from the Academy

Meatron was half listening to his Sire ramble on about some procedure that the mech had said before when Laixial coughed softly.

She wasn't trying to get his attention, or anyone's for that matter, in fact the coughing grew to the point it was almost over powering Vector Prime's voice before the femme began retching, heaving for air to flow into her intakes as she struggled to control her systems.

Adsertur turned to watch her as the teachers moved forward, but not in time as Laixial purged violently, the fuel tinged with sickly green.

Something was seriously wrong.

xxx

Megatron sneaked out of his families VIP quarters in Iacon that night, waiting until Vector settling in his office to work after the younglings' Creator was asleep.

Orion was deep in recharge in his bunk, Magnus just as out of it as Megatron slid out the window.

...

The hospital halls were quiet, a few visitors flitting around in between medics and technicians as Megatron slipped inside Laixial's room.

The femme was in recharge, but Megatron just left the delicate glass flower he'd made for her in her loosely open servo before glancing at her chart at the end of her medical berth.

_Causarius Systemex_

xxx

Vorns passed, and Laixial was in and out of treatments, but the connection between her and Megatron only grew stronger.

...

Magnus was in the Corps in the fateful Vorn everything happened, Orion was in the upper Academy studying literature, while Megatron was busy studying engineering and in the Corps upper levels training regimes. Laixial was starting to recover more than she had before and Megatron finally decided to speak with Adesertur personally.

...

"...in final Sir, I ask for the formal permission to court your daughter Laxial, with all the duty and respect she deserves and I swear to represent my family's duty as eldest son of Vector Prime."

Adsertur rolled his optics, "One, after I answer you, you are dismissed and will not come again to speak with me about this. Two, permission denied."

...

Whether Adsertur liked or not Megatron ignored his verdict, courting Laixial on the side in between his duties and her treatments of a never ending fight with her disease.

This all happened until Laixial went terminal, and was fully dying...

xxx

There were three ways to become a Prime, to be chosen, to petition with the High Council to replace an elder or Sire, or to outright ask...the third was the dumbest and least likely to succeed.

Yet Megatron was about to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay let's see where this story leads us shall we...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue, Part Two<br>**

**Hello  
><strong>

xxx

Laixial was failing fast, at this point only the All-Spark or a Matrix of Leadership could save her now...

xxx

Megatron petitioned to speak with the High Council formally for five Vorns before he was accepted in. Coming before the council with the plea to grant Laixial admittance to the All-Spark to heal her.

Adsertur was the first to raise his hand in sharp negative for a vote. The Council had decided, against allowing Laixial to be sent to the All-Spark temple.

xxx

Vector's oldest son was furious but controlled his emotions as he stepped into Laixial's private room, her dull purple form on the medical berth making his spark wrench in pain.

"Hey there Laixial." He murmured as he sat next to her, lightly rubbing her servo plates.

She smiled weakly, unable to do much more without being in pain.

There were just somethings only Primus could change.

...

_Playground School bell rings...again_

Megatron waited for Orion to exit the academy and jog down the steps to walk with his brother to the treatment center. The older mech had a bad feeling for some reason...

The clouds wanting to dump their rainy load over Iacon wasn't helping either.

The hospital halls were deathly silent, driving Megatron to the edge as he fidgeted in the waiting room, waiting for an assistant to escort him and Orion to Laixial's ICU room.

Iacon was suddenly blanketed by the black moon _Pullejaceus_, sending a grim dull glow to the bright city, only made worse by the rain that was pounding down.

Tonight was _Nocte Obscurum Lunae_, Night of the Dark Moons.

...

_Rain Clouds come to play...again._..

This waiting was tortuous...

...

Adsertur sat in his office, picking up the com link when it flashed on a private line...

"Yes...I see...yes, follow the plan already dictated...yes...thank you..."

...

Megatron groaned when Vector Prime commed him, requesting he report to the High Council Pavilion immediately.

"Orion..."

"I'll stay here, Magnus was going to come by soon anyway and as soon as I can I tell her you were here, and deliver the gift but won't let her open it until you return."

Megatron nodded, hugging his youngest brother, "Thank you."

...

The High Council Pavilion was deathly silent, not a good sign as Megatron entered his Sire's office.

"Yes sire?"

"You applied for a Council Position?"

"Yes, I want to follow in your footsteps, Cyberton is beginning to experience longer and longer low point fluxuations and I wish to help bring us out of this depression. And Celio Prime retired four orns ago and the Council has yet to replace him and his lord Protector."

...

Orion nodded to Magnus as the middle brother sat next to the youngest, waiting for another joor and a half before a medical assistant asked them to come with her.

...

The Head Medic of this floor awaited them in her office, motioning for them to sit down once they were inside.

"I understand you two and your brother have been the only sole visitors of the Patient Laixial."

"Yes Ma'am."

The Medic sighed heavily, optics dimming, "Her Sire and Creator have already been notified, but the three of you have been so courteous and supportive that I'm bending the rules a little for you..."

...

Megatron sighed as he looked over some the of the Council rules, but he eagerly went a head and began reading them.

...

_Has no one told you she's not breathing_...

...

Orion was speechless as he gently traced the dark cheek plates of the cold femme.

Magnus was there when the young mech turned away into his brother's chassis, sobbing as the technicians wheeled the berth away after replacing the stark white sheet, the only thing that seemed bright at the moment.

And now it was painfully so...

...

_Hello,_

_I am your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to..._

_Hello..._

...

Megatron stared at Magnus after he'd give the elder brother the news the next day, Orion had retreated to his quarters, too upset to face anyone.

Cybertron was still dark with clouds and _Pullejaceus_, the moon only worsening the mood. Laixial's funeral would be in a few joors.

Megatron was running out of time...

...

I_f I smile and don't believe..._

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream..._

...

This had to be a dream, but her cold frame laid in front of him...this was all real...

...

_Don't try to fix me,_

_I'm not broken..._

...

Assistants to the Primes and Protectors tried to get him to consume some energon while he waited for the Council to accept him in, or even for him to get some recharge as it was obvious he hadn't in ages.

Megatron refused all of it...

Orion sat next to him silently, there as support and witness to his brother when he came before the Council.

...

"What brings you here, son of Vector Prime?"

"I request to be granted the title of Prime, and take Celio Prime's place among the council."

"What is your reason to be granted this title and power?

"_I want to heal Laixial...bring her back with the Matrix of Leadership so I may become her sparkmate.._."

But he didn't and couldn't sat that, Adsertur would kill him for going against his decision.

...

_Hello,_

_I am the lie..._

_Living for you so you can hide..._

...

"Request to be granted the title and power of Prime denied."

...

_Don't Cry..._

...

Megatron restrained himself, merely bowing his head and staring at his feet at his father's decision.

"Orion Pax, step forward."

Megatron glanced at his younger brother as he stepped up to stand beside him nervously.

"Through out your dutiful studies and willingness to support our race, it has come to our attention that it is time to choose a replacement for Celio Prime."

"All those in favor."

Eleven Prime hands and Eleven Protector hands were raised.

"All those opposed."

None were.

"It is unanimous, Orion Pax, you have been chosen as the next Prime."

Orion stared in shock, glancing between the Primes and his brother almost faster than his optics could move.

"But-"

"As for you Megatron, you are chosen as the new Prime's Lord Protector."

Lustro Prime stood a bit shakily, he would retire soon when Vortex Prime stepped down from the Ultimate pair position.

"Both of you report to the Decagon's medical bay, the medics are waiting for you."

xxx

It was over an orn before Megatron truly woke up, his frame was much larger and stronger than it had been earlier.

Orion was unconscious the berth next to his, his frame had also been altered, but something was humming in his chest...

"Good to see you awake kid." Custos, Vector Prime's Lord Protector said from where he was sitting in between the two berths, watching both young mech's.

"What happened?"

Custos gently eased Megatron's berth to a slightly elevated position and handed him some medium-grade energon. "You've been upgraded to Lord Protector, your systems rival yet equal your brother's...your Prime's, he is now your sole responsibility to protect."

Megatron leaned up on an elbow when Orion groaned in his sleep, his processor with its additions telling him to make sure the new Prime was alright.

Orion groaned again before waking up, looking around dazedly before holding up a huge servo and staring at it confused.

"Brother?" Came the hoarse voice

"I'm here Orion, we've been upgraded."

The blue and red mech just narrowed his optics until he noticed Custos.

"Megatron, be careful, Orion Pax is no more..."

"What?"

Vector Prime walked in then, proud and dignified as he looked to his sons.

Only the gaze in his optics wasn't towards his sons, but to the new Prime and Protector.

"Ah good you're both are awake...Megatron you will be released to begin training with Custos and Statio in a few breems, Optimus you must remain here until the Matrix has has fully integrated into your systems."

"Who's Optimus?" Megatron asked wuickly

Vector sighed irritably, "Optimus Prime," He ground out as he moved to stand at the foot of Orion's berth, "Is the new Prime, in place of Celio, that Prime is _you_, Orion Pax is no longer."

Their Sire left without another word, leaving Custos to glare at his Prime's back.

"He always gets under a mech's plates the wrong way..."

Megatron merely nodded before his spark twisted in two ways, one was his already established brother-bond, the other was the new Protector bond. Orion...no, Optimus was downright scared.

"Custos, could you go find our supervising medic so I may be released, I wish to embrace my duties as soon as I am able."

The protector nodded, leaving and knowing the reason to his quick dismissal.

Optimus was shaking by the time Megatron had turned off the monitors on his systems and undid the clips and energon drip before moving to sit on the other berth.

"Easy brother, it will be alright."

"I..."

Optimus tensed at the deep timbre that had taken over his vocal processor, only relaxing when Megatron rubbed the newly adjusted throat, his fingertips folding from the savage claws he'd been given to blunt ends that massaged the tender wires until Optimus relaxed.

"I don't want this brother...I never did..."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do, the Matrix is installed already, it's too late..."

"The Matrix? But...Brother! Laixial!"

Megatron winced, optics squeezing shut painfully.

"I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing we can do...but accept our destines."

* * *

><p><strong>One more part to the prologue, then the actual story<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue, Part Three<br>**

**Hello  
><strong>

xxx

Megatron threw himself into training, wanting to be the strongest to protect his brother, his Prime.

His teachers were the other protectors, except for Vortex Prime's and Lustro Prime's, the two were near retirement and only helped the young Protector with his bond work.

Currently as Megatron battled with Statio, Signet Prime's Protector, Optimus was going over laws he'd preside over as the youngest and newest Prime. While they were on opposite sides of the High Council Pavilion, the two knew exactly what the other was doing.

Megatron faltered in the middle of taking a defensive stance, Optimus was in pain again...his systems and spark were accepting the Matrix but _he_ still didn't want it.

"Enough, come back when your Prime has settled, he's been uncomfortable for the past three joors." Statio said gruffly, dismissing the young Protector.

xxx

Optimus was in the library near his private suite when Megatron found him. The mech was rubbing at his chest plates distractedly as he read a data pad, sitting across from Vortex Prime.

Praestes, the Lord High Protector, nodded shortly to Megatron from where he stood formally a few steps behind Vortex, silently implying for Megatron to do the same.

The library was silent other than the soft clicks of data pads and the occasional noise from the four mech's systems.

...

_Suddenly I know I'm not Sleeping.._.

...

Optimus cried out suddenly, data pad dropping to the floor and his servo going to his chest as his optics closed tightly.

Megatron lunged forward to grip Optimus' shoulders to keep him upright when he tried to hunch over.

Vortex heated one hand, sliding it under the one Optimus' had on his chest as the other lightly rested on Optimus' spare one gripping the table with enough strength to dent the metal.

"Easy Optimus Prime, it will pass..."

xxx

It was several more orns before Megatron could go an entire day through training and no sign of pain from the new Prime, by that time Lustro and Vortex had retired, but Vortex remained in his private suite to aid Optimus since Vector, Adsertur, Signet, and Milinex, were basically leaving the new Prime to find his own way.

...

_Hello_

...

Megatron stood against the dark corner in Optimus' office, waiting with the new Prime for his newly assigned personal team to be brought in and introduced.

Custos entered with four mechs, all a variety of colors.

The first, was white and black, formal and serious, his counterpart was black and white, how those were different...Megatron couldn't tell but there was.

The third was a solid matte black, and the fourth was the medical colors of red and white.

Optimus nodded to Custos to leave before facing the four from behind his desk, hands lightly leaning on the top surface, only Megatron knew it was because he was a bit nervous and needed something to stabilize himself.

"Welcome, I am Optimus Prime, what are your positions and designations."

The medic spoke up first, "Ratchet sir, 3rd medical technician and practioner under Medic Percuro in Decagon's med bay."

The black and white mech spoke first, he had a visor over his optics, "Name's Jazz sir, 'n' this here is my buddy Prowl, I'z jus' below him in rankin'."

Prowl nodded in confirmation, his white and black armor straight to the codes of a lieutenant armor.

The black mech shifted on his peds, "Ironhide, security specialist and weapons worker."

Ratchet spoke again, "We were assigned by Vortex Prime as your team, myself your medical officer, Prowl and Jazz on work detail, assistance, etc. And Ironhide-"

"Your safety."

Megatron moved for the first time, glad his silver paint had been dulled to gray and the red replaced by black, as he faded out from the shadows.

"Safety eh? Might just have to challenge that one..."

Optimus narrowed his optics marginally, "That won't be necessary Megatron."

The mech shrugged, meeting Ironhide's optics steadily in a silent showdown.

:I'll die 'fore anything gets near Prahm:

:You better not let me down:

xxx

With Ironhide being installed as Optimus' bodyguard Megatron was free to relax a bit, usually he went from waking before Optimus to guard him until he woke and left for his own duties, straight to training, then back to Optimus until he slipped into recharge late at night.

Now Megatron checked in once or twice a day unless in a Council meeting with Optimus, otherwise he was training or exploring the High Council Pavilion.

xxx

One such exploration led him to the Vaults, and one particular stone encasement.

_Laixial_

_Our Morning Star_

_Daughter of_

_Adsertur Prime and Nova Prime_

_May Primus Protect Her_

Megatron kneeled by her grave, head bowed as he wept silently,not hearing the pair of footsteps coming towards him.

"Brother..."

Optimus stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I came down here the moment I was alone after being released, but the Matrix refused to aid her, I _tried_ brother...I...couldn't..."

Megatron's hand reached up to clasp over Prime's mouth plates, Ironhide stepping forward a pace, unsure what to do when the Prime's own Protector was threatening him.

"There was nothing anyone could have done brother, let it go."

Optimus bowed his head, nodding silently before handing Megatron a tiny black case, leaving with Ironhide close behind him.

"Prahm? He gonna be ok? Thought I heard him cryin' a bit there 'n' if a Protector is down the Prahm is too."

Optimus nodded faintly as they left the Vaults, "The femme buried there was his lover, they never were able to establish their own bond before she passed in the Well."

xxx

Megatron stared at the black case as he walked away from Laixial's grave, stopping when he opened it.

He snarled, before releasing a roar that shook the Vaults, but nothing responded to his cry, no one could, the only listeners were the dead.

The Protector threw the case and its contents at Laixial's grave, before sprinting from the Vaults.

Leaving behind his lover, and the shattered glass engagement pendant.

xxx

xx

xxx

Six Vorns passed, and Vector Prime retired, meaning Megatron and Optimus were promoted. Optimus Prime, the head of the council, and Megatron, Lord High Protector.

Sentinel Prime and his Protector Certus arrived home to Iacon from being an ambassador to the Quintesson race in the Fenor Galaxy, and became the new head pairs full mentor.

Then came the joor long fight between Optimus Prime and Megatron that little to anyone else...would be the first of so many confrontations for the brothers...

xxx

Megatron had grown extremely touchy and volatile after that afternoon in the Vaults, only Optimus was able to calm him when he grew too enraged.

His thirst for power and control over the medical centers grew into control over the science departments, research...besides the fact he had the military at his disposal...

He desperately wanted to find a way to bring Laixial back, reverse Primus' calling to dying sparks and revive the dead...have full power over life itself...

xxx

Optimus Prime walked through the Council Chamber, wading through decaliters of coolant, energon, fluids, and oil. His grim expression was highlighted by his glowing energon sword in his hand, servo gripping the hilt tightly in anger.

Dead...

Twelve Lord Protecors, and elven Primes...all offlined at the hands of one mech.

Megatron

xxx

Iacon was in chaos, the rebel faction now known as the Decepticons were ruthlessly murdering any who tried to oppose Megatron's Revolution for change on Cybertron.

Optimus Prime stood staring out the huge bay window of his suite, watching seekers chase other seekers, mechs fight mechs, and whole sections go dark as hackers cut off power intermittently with over riding the technicians' system control.

Ironhide was off with Jazz, trying to take down Optimus' latest assasin, Nighttracer, a deadly femme, how could one so innocent become so ruthless?

The same reason Optimus was holed up on his quarters for protection.

And the same reason the Prime didn't bother turning then the intruder walked up behind him.

...

_I'm still here..._

...

"Good Evening Brother."

"I am not your brother."

Optimus didn't move, didn't flinch, nor did Megatron as the Prime shrugged nonchalantly.

"So be it."

"Will you give up the Matrix?"

"No."

"Will you give me the location of the All-Spark's Temple?"

"No, will you cease this..."

Optimus gestured out the window, hazily through the smoke the pair could see Sentinel Prime leading Magnus' fighting group against invading Decepticons trying to tear down the main gate to the High Council Pavilion.

Megatron shook his head.

"I see."

...

_All that's left of Yesterday..._

...

Megatron gripped his brother's...his Prime's shoulder, waiting until Optimus did the same, they squeezed faintly, before the bonds in their sparks went cold simultaneously.

Ironhide's voice was bellowing for Optimus as he ran down the hall towards the door, his plasma cannons humming through the walls.

Megatron met Optimus' gaze on last time before shoving him to the ground, snapping the energon sword to look like this was fight before throwing himself through the window, transforming into a fight-flyer.

The pressure release from being so high in the Tower of Pion and the winds and smoke hazed the quarters, shattering glass and wrecking the place like there had been a fight.

Ironhide burst through the door, firing off a shot but missing Megatron by quite a lot.

Mirage, a force field tactician sent up enough a shield for Ironhide to get to the window edge and haul Prime out of the destroyed room.

Optimus looked back one more time, barely able to see the silver mech in the dark skies.

_The war had begun_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Prologue! I kinda like typing about Pre-warwar Cybertron, I may do flashbacks like this...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**

**Icons of Self Indulgence  
><strong>

xxx 2011, six weeks before Chicago.

Sam Witwicky slept peacefully on the couch in his and Carly Spencer's loft apartment, every 28 days he was kicked to the couch at night, not that he cared...

Tonight he was plagued by a mild dream, one that would unknowingly change his life forever.

...

_The open field went on forever, seeming to blend in to the dark blue sky._

_No one was there besides Sam, until a figure waked towards him, a woman..._

_She was older than him, black hair streaked with silver as her white flowing dress brushed the ground._

_"Samuel Witwicky, I need your help, as I request from one of Cybertron's lost Primes."_

_"The Primes?"_

_"Yes, I am the only female Prime in Cybertron's history, but I do not have the time to explain, please help me."_

_Sam only stared as she removed a silver chain from around her neck, revealing a glass pendant with a tiny metal replica of the Matrix of Leadership as she handed it to him._

_"When you fear you will lose the last true Prime and his Lord Protector to each other, smash this one the ground near them...they must get along or will perish..."_

_"What? Hey! Where are you going!"_

_"Help them Samuel, they must reconcile..."_

_She disappeared..._

...

And Sam woke up, holding the necklace.

xxx

xx

xxx

Chicago

xxx

Sam gaped as heavily as Ratchet did at the forming Cybertron just outside of Earth's atmosphere.

Familiar jet engines roared above them, and Sam jerked his head to follow the noise when something smacked a stone building.

Dino glared up at the sky. "'Bout Time!"

Sam held back a shout of relief, "Optimus!"

His cell beeped once, the autobot leader was alright.

And pissed as he slid across the pavement, kicking aside debris as he shed the flight gear and swung at 'cons, cutting them in half with ease as he made his way to Sentinel and the pillar.

Taking a 'con half out with a fist, Optimus threw him to the ground, ripping his spinal wires out when the helm cracked and twisting the gun arm back to fire at the cupola concealing the control pillar.

"Get _down_ here Sentinel."

"Optimus, you forget your place!" Sentinel snarled, swinging his blade before jumping off the building, slamming the sword into the stone to guide his descent down.

"I bring you Cybertron, your home." Sentinel snapped, "And still you choose humanity."

Sam knew he shouldn't be as close to the fighting mechs as he was, but he couldn't help it, the pendant in his pocket was starting to heat up on its own...

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right."

"I will retrigger that pillar!"

"Then you'll have to go through me!"

Optimus was kicked aside, and Sam ducked around the pile of debris to where Carly hid.

"Alright, I have to help..."

"Don't go-"

"Listen to me."

"Don't go.

"Stay here...You'll be fine, ok? I promise...I got to get to that pillar."

Her eyes told him to stay but she didn't say anything as Sam ran, gun shots covering his pounding feet and drowning out her racing heart.

Sentinel's voice boomed out from where he was trying to rip Optimus sword off his arm, "Charge the pillar!"

Sam raced through the battlefield, ignoring several 'bots gazes just for the fact their optics might make him stop, he couldn't afford any more time wasted...that pillar had to go.

"Reinforcements!" Sentinel was getting desperate, he'd taught Optimus a little _too_ well, "Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus!"

Distantly, Sam could hear the bots and soldiers yelling to get near their leader, trying to provide cover for the incoming, and most likely vicious shots.

Optimus was groaning, either in strain or in pain as he ducked by a statue to pull out a fresh weapon as Sentinel went after Dino and Bumblebee.

"Decepticons! Trigger the pillar! Restart that pillar!"

Sam slid to stop at Optimus' yell, "I can't hold them! The ships have us pinned!" The leader disappeared from sight as he went down among shots, and Sam winced at the sharp heat from the pendant, but the pillar was still sparking, it was still active.

Dylan was already at the pile of masonry the pillar had crashed against, crawling up desperately to the device as Sam slid around and made to grab him.

"Dylan! Wait"

"No!" The foot collided with his chest, sending him back a bit.

"Dylan!"

All he could do was yell stop, the gun was leveled with his chest even after his hand were up.

"You can't do this, okay?"

"There's only one future for me..." Blowing paper caught Dylan's attention and the gun swung away, Sam took the chance to slam a rock into the man's knee.

The fist fight was brief, and Sam couldn't keep a strong enough foot hold and one shove was enough for Dylan to crawl forward and slam a hand down on the pillar, sending it back to work.

The two could only stare as the pillar levitated, lighting up and only adding to the cacophony of noise.

Dylan turned his attention back to Sam, knocking him over and repeatedly jamming his foot into Sam's torso.

"You chose sides? You chose wrong."

Sam lay with the wind knocked out of him, half hearing Sentinel's fire truck motor fade away as Optimus most likely chased him. He hoped the peterbilt caught him before they got across the river, the cleaner roads meant the double turning axled fire truck could out run the semi truck due to manueverability.

The two Primes' fight echoed over the din of guns and blasters, their shouts coming clear and strong, but there was a strain to both of the vocals.

"Always the bravest of us! But you never make the hard decisions!" Sentinel scolded, sounding like an elder telling a bad child yet again to behave."

"Our planet will survive!"

"No!"

Sam cringed as soon as he could breathe properly, Optimus' roar of pain silenced the fight for a brief moment and the human feverently wished he was alright.

"Get up Sam!"

The man jerked up as Ironhide thundered towards him, armor a bit dull but intact.

"Ironhide! What happened? How-"

"No time kid, jus' get yer head in the fraggin' game!"

The weapon specialist flicked his wrist, rotating his arm into a roaring plasma cannon and leveling off a shot into a 'con about to take off Ratchet's head.

"Hide! What the frag!"

"Don't ask Hatchet jus' shoot the fraggin' 'cons!"

Bumblebee shouted out in a rapid fire of beeps, making the racing Wheeljack smile before jabbing a 'boom' stick into a 'cons back and then yank 'Bee down as it detonated.

"We were god once! All of us! But here-"

"Please!"

The Primes' shouts were getting louder again, laced with Optimus crying out in pain and the grind of metal on metal.

"There'll only be one!"

Sentinel must have about to do something since he swore loudly as a plasma gun went off, and it wasn't Ironhide's.

"This. Is. _My_ planet!"

Sam winced as Megatron's voice cut off Sentinel attacking Optimus, the human forcing himself to his feet and looking up at the sky, Cybertron was getting bigger.

Much bigger.

Sam looked around, smirking as he saw a feasible weapon, grabbing it and climbing up to Dylan.

He turned at Sam's approach, glancing down to the concrete encasing one end of metal pipe, one wicked bat.

"I just saved a whole other world! You think you're a hero, huh? You think you're a hero!"

Sam let him yell, shifting his grip like he'd seen Ironhide do with a makeshift mace.

"No," His voice was quieter, but steadier, "I'm just the messenger."

He yelled out as he swung, hitting Dylan square in the temple and sending him back against the electricity charged pillar, ducking as it sparked and looked ready to blow as Dylan shook before collapsing, dead.

Epps voice called from behind Sam and he glanced over his shoulder.

"The pillar's still connected! Let's bring it up!"

"Bee! Let's do this!"

Sam stood in a partial daze until Ratchet came running with a laser on his wrist, aiming to fire. He jumped off to get out of the way, and yanked the now hot pendant from his pocket as he watched Ratchet fire at the device before Bee tackled it.

The pendant was getting desperate...

The moment the pillar was ripped down and crushed, the beams that had been pulling Cybertron to Earth began pulling the Decepticons _off_ the planet...

That was a relief.

Sam watched the energy begin to whiplash back at the mechanical planet, Cybertron was beginning to break down.

A garbled yell drew his attention back to the three titans, and Sam took off at a sprint while Ratchet was checking over Bumblebee.

Oh, the medic was going to kill him for that...

Sam slid to a stop as he saw Optimus force himself back to his feet, Megatron was halfway holding Sentinel up before he shoved him aside.

"Now, we need a truce...All I wanted was to be back in charge...Besides, who would you be without _me_ Prime?"

The voice of that woman echoed in Sam's head, his mind realizing what she had known the entire time, "Now Samuel, they'll kill each other..."

Optimus was glaring at Megatron, before his mask clicked into place over his jaw.

Sam ran forward onto the bridge...

"Time to find out." Optimus ground out.

"Nooo!"

The pendant fell from his hand, hitting the ground and sending up enough of an energy blast that they might as well have been in a sandstorm...

Sam now regretted this as Optimus began yelling, matching Megatron's bellow of pain.

"I'm gonna die..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

**Just What We All Need  
><strong>

xxx

Ratchet sighed as he sat against a hole pocked building, a radiation scanner sat snug in his servo, monitoring the radiation that was hanging around the bridge.

It wasn't the kind that could harm humans, but it could severely mess up an Autobots systems.

The three titans were stuck on the bridge, trapped in an epicenter clear of the radiation. Sam was dutifully staying with Optimus, much to the medic's chargrin.

They had to wait until enough of the radiation dispersed enough for the CMO to get closer.

From his viewpoint, Ratchet could see almost everything on the bridge.

Optimus was lying against a guardrail of the bridge with a piece broken off a 'con ship at his back. Several gashed in his leg leg bled energon, plus his missing right arm. Prime needed medical attention _now_.

Megatron was probably the second worst off, half his face plates were missing along with a quarter of his entire helm. He was leaking energon and unable to control his left hand's motor function.

Sentinel was batters, but sat away from the others, Ratchet couldn't tell how far he was injured.

The battle had been two days ago, they were running out of time.

xxx

Mikaela Banes knew the moment she laid eyes on Carly Spencer, the blonde didn't like the autobots.

Upon arriving in Chicago at the same time Simmons and a Director Mearing, Mikaela knew she didn't like this woman.

Simmons was rolling around in a wheelchair, somehow making it through the debris, but came alongside Mikaela as she watched NEST soldiers wander between the human camp, a semi intact cafe, and a halfway feasible parking garage the Bots had claimed for shelter.

"Well-well if it isn't Mikaela Banes, what drags you to this chaos?"

"Besides the world's biggest alien show-down in the middle of a metropolis?"

Simmons chuckled, eyes watching Carly leave the cafe to check in with Lennox about Sam before heading back to the camp.

"That's all she does supposedly...kinda a pain really..."

"Mhm, so what's going on with Prime?"

"A ring of radiation around the bridge is trapping him, Megs, and Sentinel there, Sam refuses to leave Optimus' side. Ratchet and the other Bots can't get anywhere near the ring, but Doc bot won't let anyone onto the bridge to go help any of them."

Mikaela nodded, knowing the problem immediately.

Ratchet was getting worn out and testy, Prime probably needed medical attention yesterday and Sam would have been without water all this time, unless Prime still had emergency rations sub-spaced away on his frame, but that was only enough for a day.

Mikaela took an extra army pack, raiding a mechanics' tool kit before asking for medical supplies and rations. Since she was known throughout NEST as a mechanic for the Bots they obliged, knowing she'd rather work straight through instead of pausing to fetch food.

There was enough food in the pack for two or three days, and Mikaela grabbed a spare shirt, tugging it over her head to hang over her belt and top of her jeans before going to find one of the Wreckers.

"Hey Leadfoot? Can you do me a favor?"

xxx

Ratchet looked ready to crash as Mikaela rode with Leadfoot to the bridge end, the medic nodding to her tiredly before conversing with Leadfoot. Mikaela slid out the Derby car's passenger side, hiding the pack from Ratchet as Leadfoot transformed.

"**_Hey Baby...been missing you._**.."

"Hey Bee, you trust me?"

The yellow Bot looked away before nodding.

"_**Be careful...walk before you run...I trust you..**_."

"Thanks Bee, I promise I'll be careful."

Ratchet was fully distracted when Mikaela shouldered the pack, checking one last time to make sure none of the 'bots optics were on her.

"_**Hit the Railrod tracks and Never look** **back!**_"

xxx

Mikaela had sprinted over the asphalt, pounding onto the bridge as Ratchet yelled for her to stop.

She made it all the way to Optimus' side before tripping over Sam dozing in the mech's shadow, rolling to land on the pack safely.

The water bottle dangling in front of Sam's face woke the boy fully and he took it gratefully and chugged down half of it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she dug through the pack to pull out duct tape, a knife, pliers, electrical tape, and sealant.

"Supposed to be helping Ratch' fix everyone up, but Doc's not budging so I decided to speed things up a bit."

One her tools were tucked into pockets, she began climbing Optimus frame, coming to crouch on the bent chest plates before lightly tapping Optimus' cheek.

"Hey...Optimus...come on Big Guy...wake up..."

Sam stood to watch her work, "He's been pretty out of it for several hours, I don't think he's gonna wake up."

Mikaela nodded, "Easier to work then."

Sliding on her custom gloves Rather wanted her to use when working anywhere near energon, Mikaela set to work cutting away the mangled energon lines in Prime's shoulder, closing off snapping electrical wires and removing shrapnel.

Optimus was intaking air at a softer rate by the time she had sealed up his shoulder and his leg, but he still hadn't woken up.

"Sam, hand me that blue fluid filled syringe in the bag."

Passing it up to Mikaela, Sam watched as she removed the cap to the thick needle before rapping her knuckled on Prime's helm.

"Come on Boss Bot, wake up."

Both humans tried to stir Optimus from his semi coma, only succeeding when Sam splashed a little water onto Optimus' face and the fluid fell into one of his vents.

Prime choked a little, sitting up and leaning over a little before realizing Mikaela was latched onto his shoulder.

"Mikaela." He stuttered hoarsely.

"Hey Prime, sorry to wake you but I can't give you an injection while you're unconscious."

Optimus grunted in agreement, digging his fingers into the metal bridge as Mikaela stuck the needle into as energon line in his neck. Optimus groaned as his optics buzzed offline for a few seconds, coming back on as he lay back down, systems resetting as the high-energy fuel rushed through his systems.

"Thank you Mikaela."

"No problem, Ratchet's been going nuts not being able to stop those leaks, let alone stuck at the end of the bridge and can't do anything." The woman explained, sitting on Optimus' chest after sticking the needle cap back on and tossing it into the pack. Optimus' didn't reply for a moment as his processor reset with a soft hum, his engine struggling for a second before humming smoothly.

"Samuel..."

"Yeah Big Guy?"

"What. Did. You _do_?"

Sam chuckled weakly, "Umm...used a glass thing this woman from Cybertron gave me to make you stop fighting...?"

Optimus sighed heavily, watching Sam find the pendant necklace where he'd dropped it on the bridge before sitting up once Mikaela settled on his shoulder.

The mech's optics narrowed on the small pendant, the glass now tinged blue while the Matrix replica was dark black with a red center, the pendant hummed in Mikael's palm as she held it for Optimus, when he took it, it snapped out with a burst of electricity.

"It absorbed the powers from the Matrix and..."

"Optimus?"

"What is it Prime?"

The mech sighed, "This is an ancient artifact, from one of the thirteen Primes of the High Council in place when I wasn't even old enough to attend Iacon's academy, designed to take away the powers of any Primes and Protector's within a certain distance of its detonation."

"Meaning you, Sentinel, and Megatron now don't have any powers?"

Optimus nodded, ignoring Megatron's rather loud snort.

"The powers will not return until the "weaker" cybertronians learn to work together harmoniously." Optimus explained, still sounding exhausted, but his hand was steady as he lowered Mikaela back to the bridge when Megatron moved closer.

"So _Prime_, I'm stuck powerless because of your 'peace-loving' ancestors."

Optimus forced himself to stand and meet the mech's gaze evenly, hydraulics whining loud enough to echo off the wrecked buildings.

"They were _your_ ancestors as well Brother."

Megatron scoffed, "I are not claim such ancestors as my own, such insolent...weak...pathetic-"

"Have you no decency-"

Sentinel moved for the first time, getting into the argument, but backing neither mech.

...

Sam and Mikaela cringed, covering their ears as all three mechs started howling in pain; Optimus fell to his knees, hunched forward with his remaining servo pressed against his helm. Megatron and Sentinel were no better, acting as if their heads were going to explode.

"Optimus!"

"Prime!"

The cries died down to be replaced by Ironhide's and Ratchet's voices, the mechs on the bridge were all struggling to remain online from the effects of the pendant's power.

They had no choice, they had to get along...

Or die in agony...

xxx

4:38am

xxx

It was another two days until the radiation ring dispersed enough to allow the others closer. Sam woke to Lennox shaking his shoulder before helping him up and into Ratchet's back cab.

Epps was helping Mikaela, Ratchet's holoform checking her over in case contact with Optimus' damaged systems had affected her since she'd been without full protection.

Sam collapsed into the hummer's passenger seat, Mikaela was spread out on the stretcher in the back cab. Both were asleep within minutes.

xxx

xx

xxx Three days later

Sam woke on a hospital bed on top of one of Ratchet's work tables, Optimus was hooked up to three times as many monitors as Sam, who simply ripped out the IV and yanked off the monitor chips.

Ratchet could smack him later.

Optimus was asleep on the medical berth nearby, shifting slightly before trying too lift his replaced arm, making to tug at the light tube draped over his throat that fed an air mask to his intakes.

The mech struggled as Sam climbed up to the berth, heading to Optimus' helm.

Prime groaned, trying to claw at his throat.

A muffled grunt came from the mech as Sam yanked the mask off his face, yelling for him to wake up.

Optimus regained consciousness with a sharp jerk as he rolled to one side, throwing Sam off his chest.

And into Ratchet's servos.

Prime retched onto the med bay floor, dry heaving as nothing came up from his tanks.

"S-am-m..."

"He's alright Prime, rather stupid of him to wake you..."

"When he was choking I have an excuse Doc."

Ratchet rolled his optics, motioning for Optimus to lie back before setting the boy on Prime's chest, "I trust you to stay there for a moment?"

"Sure."

The medic glared but left anyway, heading to the other side of the work counter, the cabinets that stretched to the ceiling blocking their view.

"Samuel..."

"I'm sorry Optimus, I shouldn't have done that, Hell I should have brought the thing to you and Ratchet the moment I woke up from that stupid dream and found it in my hands."

"Samuel..."

"I-I...I had to do something...I couldn't let you be killed by Megatron or Sentinel...or maybe sent off the planet again-"

"_Sam_."

He shut up, meeting Optimus gaze and moving to bend one of the optic shutters back into a straight line so Optimus could fully open that side, receiving a slight nod before the Prime spoke.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Whatcha think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

**More Lies About a World that...  
><strong>

xxx

Megatron and Sentinel were confined to tiny medical rooms, restrained to their medical berths for Ratchet's safety, after trying to set Sentinel into semi-permanent stasis and finding Optimus choking to death, he had to keep both mechs online.

Sentinel refused to be repaired besides just enough to keep him alive. Megatron on the other hand allowed the work to the point he was alive, out of pain, and could have functioned just fine if allowed up. Ratchet repaired Optimus enough to release him from the med bay, hoping his private quarters, would soothe his processor as he continuously woke up clawing at his throat or chest like a blade was being stabbed through it.

Sam stuck as close to Optimus as he could, wanting to be there if the mech needed him, finally stopping when Bumblebee bodily held him in his interior one night, parked outside Prime's quarters to get the boy to sleep and let Prime be.

xxx

Charlotte Mearing had been briefed to deal with a lot of things concerning the Autobots, but having a defected and traitorous Autobot and the universe's worst Decepticons _both_ locked up in the med bay after the apocalypse hit Chicago...

You can't prepare for that...

Optimus was finally on his feet and able to take over half of the mess Mearing was swamped with, for once Mearing had a reason to start liking the huge mech. How in the world Optimus put up with all the political and bureaucratic _shit_...Mearing either needed to know, or didn't want to know.

Sitting in her office with little to do besides go over endless piles of paperwork was how her last week had been, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon...

Giving in for her addiction to coffee, she grabbed a tall stryrofoam cup of the liquid and headed to the back lot of the NEST building.

And found Optimus Prime.

Or...his alt mode parked in the full sun absorbing the heat and solar energy while his holoform tossed a tennis ball for one of the base's ten German Shepherds.

The holoform was tall, well built, a few scars marring the skin revealed from the rolled up sleeves of the red flannel shirt, dark blue work jeans, scuffed work boots, graying black hair, and glasses.

The Autobot emblem was tattooed on his left forearm, flashing at her whenever he pulled back to send the little green ball sailing over the tarmac.

The dog was off duty, no collar or harness telling it to attack anyone other than its handler, and perked up at the sight of Mearing, grabbing the latest throw of the ball and racing for her.

Optimus didn't turn, merely clasped his hands behind his back and enjoyed the warm sun, only noticing Mearing's presence when the tennis ball sailed past his head by a few inches for the dog.

"Director Mearing, I did not realize you were there."

"It's fine, seems I'm not the only one sick of paperwork."

The holoform sighed, mimicking Optimus by pinching the bridge of his nose before bending down to the dog. "It does become rather...tedious..."

Mearing snorted, "That's an understatement..."

Optimus shrugged slightly, face relaxed as he let the warm sun soak into his "skin".

"Optimus, what exactly are holoforms? They're obviously solid, but-"

"More like miniature versions of ourselves, if you were to enter my alt mode you'd find half the front seat and dash missing, bare down to the structural metal. We basically function in this form similar to a human, but cannot remain outside of our main forms for too long, otherwise the holoform basically "dies" in a sense and may render the function obsolete and dead. The leather and cotton padding of my alt mode passenger seat replicates organic skin while the wires and minimal parts that detached from my main form become nerves and organs. The holoforms can be adapted to blend in with a variety of species, as long as they have similar enough intelligence for their behavior to be replicated."

"Is it painful?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, "Yes and no, more like...ah...peeling off a skin tight diving suit, hard to get in and out of, but worth it either way."

Mearing nodded before sighing, the diving reference reminding her of a thirty page packet about recovery divers for Chicago.

"Something wrong?"

The director shook her head, "Just paperwork and clean up of that battle, it's going to take months to get it down to the point to even begin planning to rebuild, let alone the costs and man power..."

Optimus bowed his head, shame practically radiating off him, "All my fault..."

Mearing didn't answer, not because she agreed or disagreed, she just couldn't...

xxx

Back in her office, Mearing picked up a freshly delivered manila envelope, ripping it open and skimming the top page as she sipped her coffee.

General Morshower, visit to NEST:

arrival: 12:00pm

Mearing jerked her head up to the clock.

11:58am

xxx

The general's SUV pulled up at exactly 12:01pm, the government official striking up casual conversation with Mearing as soon as he climbed out of the vehicle. Aides moved his luggage for his two week stay into his quarters while they talked. Mearing could handle this...

Morshower paused for a moment before looking around.

"Where's my daughter?"

xxx

The mech sighed happily as he stood in the sun, letting the heat absorb into his armor.

That accident prone scientist was easy to persuade to loosen the bonds, he'd even moved to a different room after a few minutes. The chief medic had nearly collapsed an hour ago and had been moved to his quarters to rest.

Making for a perfect escape.

Tiny, soft footsteps met his audio receptors, but he didn't turn, the human could just go away.

"Hi!"

He turned when it moved to stand near his foot, it was tiny, barely a meter off the ground. Blonde ringlets, white stockings, black clean shoes, straight skirt, white blouse, and little jacket.

Formally dressed for one so small...

"I'm Evangeline, who are you?"

He crouched down to better see her, kneeling on the pavement as he heard his brother walking towards him fast and determined, that annoying black guard with him as well as two others.

Her eyes...

His spark suddenly throbbed, making even his brother stumble and press a servo to his chest in pain from the whiplash of turned off bonds.

They were violet...

_Laxial_...

"I am Megatron."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Dun Dun Duuuun!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plot bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis on Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

**Just What We All Need  
><strong>

xxx

Evangeline Amelia Morshower was not only a military daughter, but also a downright sweetheart. Her upbeat, happy persona rubbed off on the soldiers and technicians around her while her was father was in meetings.

After her meeting Megatron, another autobot was always near enough to the six year old to distract her.

Not that it worked, Evangeline was officially fascinated with the Decepticon, and ended up having Optimus watch her when he wasn't needed in a meeting, Evangeline was equally interested in the peterbilt.

An hour after one meeting, and half an hour away from another, Optimus was back behind NEST, sitting against the building with Evangeline on his shoulder.

She was rattling on about how big the NEST HQ was and how she really liked the autobots, her conversation mixed with questions for Optimus that he barely had time to finish answering before she kept going.

And Prime?

He was falling asleep, this was the first real break he'd gotten since being released from the med bay, and his optics were dimming and closing shut as Evangeline's voice eased into a lull.

Megatron found them like this an hour later, Prime deep in recharge and the little girl on his shoulder, humming softly to keep herself amused.

The gray mech shifted a hand to have a flat palm and blunt fingers, knowing not only would his brother offline him if he harmed Evangeline, but he'd wake up if she screamed,

Prime needed the sleep, just the way his armor lay on his frame told he was exhausted.

"Typical Prime, you were always one to overtax your systems."

Evangeline moved to see him, smiling a little and eagerly climbing into his outstretched hand, perching comfortably on his shoulder after he sat down near Optimus.

"Might I ask what one so young is doing on a Military base?"

Evangeline smiled, "My daddy and mommy can't get along so I live with Daddy now, I used to live in Chiga-oh 'fore it got all messed up, now I live with daddy here, I like it here better, it's not as noisy."

Megatron's spark wrenched a bit, he may be ruthless to the autobots, but younglings were a different story...Starscream had been the glitch-aft to lead that assault on the Youth Sectors, and had paid for it by being trapped in the med bay for several vorns.

"Well, I assume everyone's enjoying your presence as you are still here."

"Are you happy?"

Megatron stared at her for a moment, unsure how to answer...then nodded a little, "I would say so, yes..."

A faint stirring within his chest caught Megatron's attention, Optimus was waking up, that slagging pendant had reopened their bonds, and Megatron couldn't fully close them unless Optimus did at the same time.

It would help if he realized they were open once more.

The blue and red mech stirred slowly, finally waking up with a loud sigh before noticing his companion and that Evangeline no longer on his shoulder, but on Megatron's.

He didn't say anything, but curiosity and concern flooded Megatron's spark, making him unconsciously check Evangeline's position on his frame.

:_Easy Optimus, I will not let her fall_:

The jerk of surprise and realization made Megatron smiled a little, but Optimus' optics narrowed instead of relaxed.

:_How?_:

:_That pendant, brought everything back to chip one_:

Optimus grunted, but surprisingly didn't try to seal off the bonds, instead merely muted Megatron's touch of amusement as he turned to see who was approaching.

Ratchet was glaring evilly and made to slug Megatron until he saw Evangeline, or she shouted at him in greeting, very few made it past Ratchet's tough outer layer, but the human youngling had done it in less than a day of meeting the medic.

"As soon as you're through, get back in the med bay." Ratchet ground out, sounding more than ready to kill something.

Evangeline tilted her head, "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why does Megatron have to go in there? He's not doing anything."

Ratchet almost slapped his forehead, he never should have agreed to allow younglings on base, but Optimus grabbed his wrist to keep him still, warning him via com to stay under control.

"Because simply I don't want him to get into trouble, in the med bay I can keep an optic on him."

Megatron smirked at the absolute anger pouring off the medic, it was rather amusing.

"So? Why not let Opmus watch him? That's what he does with me."

Megatron choked back a laugh at her words, she was only six...

xxx

Optimus sighed inaudibly as he leaned back against the wall of the med bay, sitting on the large, reinforced bench against one wall where patients would "wait" to be checked by Ratchet. The medical berth the Prime had been on after returning from Chicago was now occupied with the fully restrained Sentinel Prime, who was currently knocked out from a rather strong sedative.

The older Prime refused to accept any energon, fuel, repairs...anything, he was basically killing himself the only way possible in his situation.

Ratchet couldn't allow that, mainly because after the stasis incident, he had to keep Sentinel functioning...but how were they supposedly going to get along when Sentinel couldn't stand any of them...

Optimus shook his head slightly, ignoring Ratchet's quick glance in his direction before the medic went about sealing up leaking energon lines he'd been unable to get at for days.

The youngest Prime didn't know what to do, no knowledge resided in his processor or spark to solve this issue...

Or the Matrix...

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus ignored Ironhide's soft com chatter, the weapon specialist soothing Bumblebee's near frantic questions about his survival over the public channel.

Prime was standing near the middle of the plane tarmac, several Hercules jets sitting in wait for use were nearby. Ironhide had gone back to his Cybertron duty of being Prime's bodyguard, especially with Megatron right on base with them. Not that any of the three now powerless rulers could do anything with out risking dying in agony...

Optimus let his chest plates slide open enough for the humming Matrix to slip free, it had been bugging him for a good hour now.

It could get rather annoying actually...it was one of the last of these artifacts, how few else survived, Prime didn't know.

What he did know was the one in his hand was irritating and lacking the knowledge of how to reverse that glass pendant's actions.

Optimus lightly flicked his fingers, guiding the Matrix to hover gently over his palm before twirling it faintly, optics halfway watching the soft light sparkle against the sun and his metal palm.

Megatron was walking towards him from his left, but neither were close enough to Ironhide for the black mech to notice.

"It always amazed me how simple yet intricate the Matrix was, Sire never did let us really get close to it on the rare chances he showed us."

Prime turned his head marginally, optics half locked on the spinning Matrix as he "fiddled" with it, otherwise they were distant and negligent. "So you admit your Sire was a Prime? You admit your heritage?"

Megatron shrugged, "It's easier than being in pain when denying the fact."

Optimus nodded slightly, before sending the Matrix to hover a few feet up in the air, twirling and spinning idly.

Megatron took a step away from Prime as Ratchet trailed Sentinel heading towards the pair, a sedative in his servo waiting to go.

"Optimus, you were taught to not _play_ with the Matrix, act like a Prime and put it away." Sentinel snapped, growling when Optimus ignored him, fingers guiding the Matrix to slow its twirling and merely hover and rotate in front of him.

Megatron knew something was wrong when Optimus' side of the bonds flared in anger-frustration-_grief_...

A soft growl was building over the bond, and Megatron instinctively took another step back, trying to motion to Sentinel to do the same.

The elder Prime ignored the Protector, shifting impatiently, "Put that away Optimus before you damage it."

Again, Optimus ignored him, Megatron cringed at the waves of emotions flooding the bond, it wasn't just Optimus' either, eons of Primes were back lashing onto their youngest successor, scolding him, punishing him...Megatron tried to force his way through and shield Optimus as was his duty, only to be viciously shoved away.

"Optimus-"

The young Prime roared out, not swinging at Sentinel or Megatron, but at the Matrix, sending it flying all the way down the runaway for the jets, gun sliding from his forearm in a split second as he began firing at the device, intent on destroying it.

His aim was rather impressive, but Megatron's spark ached as he realized Optimus' aim was almost sighted in.

To hit the Matrix dead center.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Review please, I'm sorry for the wait!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plot bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis on Mearing's attitude problem...**

**R117: Thank you! and yes that was a mouthful!**

**King Sabre Tooth: Thank you! For the faves and alerts as well!  
><strong>

**JD: Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

**World  
><strong>

xxx

Megatron tackled Optimus to the ground, his heavier, denser frame make it easy to pin the mech to the asphalt as the last shot was sent chaotically into the air, fizzing out after a few seconds harmlessly.

Sentinel roared out in anger, making to swing at Optimus before Ironhide jerked him off his feet, a blade to his throat. Ratchet didn't dare move closer to Optimus as Megatron eased off him to merely straddle his legs and rest his hands on his brother's shoulders, crimson optics locked with dull azure optics.

Prime looked away, staring out into space, the protector bond was screaming at Megatron to do _something_ to comfort him, anger and grief pouring from the Prime's spark, but the brother bond was doing everything to shut itself away, to avoid the penetrating stare in Megatron's optics.

Megatron wouldn't let it close, he muted the feel of it after calming the raging emotions that were keeping Optimus' processor buzzing.

:Later _brother_:

Optimus didn't acknowledge him, but did accept the hand to pull him to his feet, the mech struggling and swaying slightly, engine hitching beneath his armor.

For a brief moment, the deep azure and blood red optics met, and Megatron knew what to do.

:Guard, make sure Prime gets to his quarters undisturbed, the last thing he needs is that medic bothering him:

Ironhide glared from where he was holding Sentinel as Ratchet administered the sedative, :Fine, you take this slagger back with Ratchet:

:Understood:

xxx

Megatron ended up wasting the rest of the day in the med bay, being held under the CMO's supervision until late evening when a raging storm rolled in.

His footsteps were masked as he returned to the tarmac, in the flashes of lightning the hunched shape of his brother far ahead of him.

Optimus was kneeling, hands flat in front of him like he'd fallen and only made it that far to get back up.

The hitches in his intakes told otherwise.

"Prime?"

The mech growled, sounding like he was in pain, and Megatron did the only thing he could think of.

Slapped Optimus upside the helm.

Prime reeled back, falling on his backside harshly before sitting up and staring at Megatron.

"You mad at me, huh? Prove it! You mad at Sentinel? Take it out on me! Prove your worth Prime! Get up! Make something of yourself!"

Optimus shook his head, bracing his elbow on his bent knee and burying his face plates in his hand.

"I...can't-t..."

Megatron moved closer, growling and barking out insults in cybertronian in between yelling, "You fragger! Get up! You're useless! Get up Prime!"

The red and blue mech couldn't, Megatron watched as Optimus struggled to get to his feet before shuddering and collapsing.

Into Megatron's waiting arms.

The silver mech held the last true Prime tightly, stilling the earthquake level shaking that radiated from Optimus' core.

Deep, shuddering sobs rivaled the thunder raging above them, and Megatron didn't know if his chest plates were wet with Earth's waters or soaked with diluted energon pouring from his brother's optics.

Optimus couldn't stop, he'd finally broken down after the too many millenia to count war. Megatron couldn't blame him...being a leader _sucked_.

Their sparks reacted before their processors could, the desperate brother bonds flooding into one another and Megatron couldn't blink away the moisture in his own optics.

The mech in his grasp began to scream, raging after eons of time trapped in a never ending battle against his own metal and energon, and his own spark.

Megatron snarled softly, holding Optimus tighter as the storm raged, the cold hitting him dead in his spark, and shocking the truth before his eyes...

Optimus needed him, as his brother, but more importantly

He _needed_ Optimus...

xxx

Sam sat on Bumblebee's shoulder while the lightning lit up the windows of NEST operations, the power had gone out an hour ago and the only entertainment was either listen to Ratchet and Sentinel argue or watch the natural light show outside.

Everyone was in the main hangar watching the windows.

Ironhide was pretty relaxed, in his processor Megatron was in the med bay confined to a room for the night while Optimus was in his own quarters resting or whatever.

Not being mostly supported by the Decepticon as they came in from the storm.

"Prahm!"

None of the bots moved as Megatron helped Optimus in enough to let the door shut behind him, blocking out the fearsome weather.

Prime's face was streaked with energon, down from his optics and pooling against his face plates where the mask grooves joined. The bright optics were dull and dark, nothing like it should be.

Mikaela, perched on Sideswipe's shoulder grimaced at the deep shuddering groans the diesel engine was forcing out to keep Optimus upright, the system straining against itself.

"Let him go Megatron."

Most would have backed off (and the bots did) when Ironhide growled that out, but Megatron only shifted his grip on Optimus, holding the shaking mech against his form tighter.

"I will when he says so himself Guard."

Ironhide growled again, moving closer and taking Optimus' other arm over his own shoulders preparing to take the mech's full weight from the 'con.

Megatron backed off, the humming coming from the black mech wasn't just his systems.

Optimus stirred as the heat from Megatron's form left his side, groaning as if in pain and making Ironhide hold on more securely as Prime struggled slightly.

"C'mon Prahm...let's go..."

"N-no...m-mega...megatron...n-no..."

The con shifted on his peds, waiting patiently with a bored look to his face plates.

"Prahm..."

"No...please..." :No...Megatron...please...Megatron!:

The bots winced at Prime's voice over the com. link, the gray mech moving and taking Prime from Ironhide.

"Told you."

Optimus' settled instantly, leaning heavily against the con with his head on the mech's upper chest.

While Will suddenly on his foot kept Ironhide from going anywhere, Dino led the way to Optimus' quarters, punching in his override key as second in command.

The door shut behind the two with a soft hiss.

...

Optimus didn't move once Megatron helped him onto the berth before wandering around the quarters, examining the hundred of photos taped on the walls, all taken by human hands.

All had at least one human smiling at the camera, even the ones from the ruins in Egypt and Mission city, volunteers cleaning up, soldiers getting ready to go home, the autobots enjoying each others company...

"That why I fight for this planet Megatron."

The older mech didn't turn as Optimus shifted to lie on his side, helm cushioned by an arm as they stared at the numerous tiny images.

One such photo must have been an early adventure, the only bots in the small series were Prime, Ironhide, the medic, and that yellow scout, plus a few of the humans, Sam, that army guy...that girl who kept injuring his drones...

The series must have been of a trip, each one was in a different place but they were all posing for the shot, smiles on their faces...the last of that group judging by the date in the corners of each one was of the humans and the bots in a clearing in a forest, lounging around a camp fire. Many faces were caught with bright eyes or optics and wide smiles as they laughed.

Optimus' was the only one who didn't look that happy, yes he had chuckling, but the laughter didn't reach his optics like it should have...

All because of Megatron...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I'm so sorry...please review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

**Summary: Starts right in the middle of the battle of Chicago after the prologue, random plat bunny that was starting to hurt if I didn't write.**

**Ok, just finished watching the Devil Wears Prada and am using the "xxxxx" character of Miranda Presley as basis or Mearing's attitude problem...  
><strong>

Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor - About 6.5 Earth hours

Orn - About 13 Earth day

Vorn - About 83 Earth years

**Thank you Karategal for the time conversions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**

**Never Was  
><strong>

xxx

_Iacon_

xxx

Optimus didn't bother looking up from the data pads he was trying to work on when something dropped, the semi loud crash and resulting hasty whispers were all too common in his office suite. Prowl's work style was diligent and silent, usually ending in him being ahead of schedule up to a day or more. Jazz on the other servo...

Was "hyper" and preferred working with some form of music, the faster paced and louder the better.

The two could work together just fine...but not when Ratchet would be at his work station as the medic worked in mostly quiet but with a constant live feed from the medical bay he worked at. Decagon had gladly accepted him to work there.

Prowl accepted the minor noise, Jazz didn't because then he had to turn his music down to just his internal audio receptors so the medical officer could still hear his live feed. While the three were adjusting to working for the newest and youngest Prime, they also had to adjust to work with each other. Easier spoken than processed or even applied.

Ironhide was the only one in relative peace during this "adjustment" period. His bodyguard sensors were on high, meaning if he truly wanted to, the mech could disable his audio receptors completely and not hear the whispered bickering in the next office.

At the other Lord Protectors' and guards' insistence, Ironhide had a seat in the corner of Prime's office, not a full desk as it would just get in his way but an in wall computer terminal and chair so he was nearby yet out of the way.

"Slag it Prowl! Now look what you did!"

Optimus Prime sighed softly, setting the data pad down and resting his elbow joints on his desk and rubbing at his optics. Now he understood why his Sire would come home so late from the Council and very rarely be in the mood to play with his younger sons.

"Will you two glitch-heads shut up? The Prime's next door, do you _want_ to get booted?"

_FZZT!_

"Aw frag!"

Ironhide didn't hide his snort as he stood to glance into the main office area while Prime stood slowly, rearranging his data pads to come back to once he made sure Prowl was alright, the bot had a faulty logic coding circuit, meaning he literally crashed his processor if something confused him just right...His processor was unable to keep up.

Ratchet was checking Prowl's prone form on the floor as Jazz went ahead and took over his duties, this was the second time in the last joor that Prowl had crashed, and the kilk Optimus Prime had learned of the quirk he'd made a rule for Prowl's well-being, two crashes within half an Orn and the mech got the rest of the day off plus another to recover.

Optimus stepped into the main area as Ratchet brought Prowl back online, the medic's optics narrowed in agitation.

"I don't even want to know what it was this time."

"That is logical...I am not aware of what it was at this time either."

Optimus held out a servo as Ratchet stepped back after noticing his boss, the Prime pulling Prowl to his pedes. "Go get some rest Prowl, I will see you tomorrow."

The mech sighed almost inaudibly, not agreeing but not arguing with his Prime. Jazz glanced up as the other mech departed, but the saboteur didn't speak, ducking his helm again to return to work. Ratchet watched Optimus for a moment, waiting for orders, only to see as the Prime watched Prowl depart before lowering his own helm and returning to his private office.

Ironhide met the medic's optics, nodding in understanding as he turned to follow his charge.

And then get shoved violently backwards.

...

Optimus rolled his optics at Megatron's lethal claws on his throat, merely bucking his hips against his brother's knee that pinned him, giving the Prime enough leverage to roll out from underneath and make sure Ironhide didn't fire on the Lord Protector.

"Is this really necessary to attack when retrieving me for training?"

"I wouldn't bother if you would just actually show up at training then making me come fetch you like a desperate cyberhound."

Optimus sighed softly, accepting Megatron's servo to pull his massive frame upright, "You know I'd prefer not having these sessions."

"Doesn't change the Council's orders."

"I know."

xxx

For once, Ratchet joined Ironhide and Jazz in watching Megatron and Optimus train together. Traditionally, the Prime was the civilian, spiritual, and economical leader, while the Lord Protector was the sciences, maths, military, and research/development leader. But they both had to know enough of each others duties to be able to act as a temporary substitute within the Council if the need arose.

Currently, Optimus was holding his own rather well, not winning, but not getting beaten to a pile of scrap.

Until Megatron shifted one servo into a rather nasty looking blade, ready to swing and decapitate his brother.

Prime shifted his own servo, releasing a glowing energon blade that sliced right through Megatron's. The move earned a frustrated howl before Megatron swung a fist at Prime in retaliation.

And was stopped by another servo.

Ultra Magnus was filthy from guard training, but still running warm enough to block his younger brother's hits, parrying them professionally and fighting back. At least until Optimus joined in to defend Megatron.

How the simple one on one training session turned into a three mech free for all...Ironhide hadn't a clue, but watching Prime's optics go from serious and calm to light and playful was worth it. It was nice to know their Prime had a fun side to him as well.

Megatron ducked under a wild swing from Magnus, calling out to Optimus to duck, just not speaking fast enough. The fist collided with Prime's helm, and he fell into a roll that dropped him under Magnus' legs.

He yanked.

Ironhide hid a chuckle as the resounding boom of two huge mechs hitting the ground echoed in the gym. Ultra Magnus had grabbed Megatron in a tackle just as Optimus had yanked on his unbalanced legs. And the pair went tumbling down.

The three were dead silent, staring at each other before Megatron sneezed, intakes hitching violently. Prime busted out laughing, clutching his abdomen as he howled, Magnus joined in as Megatron gave his brother a deadly glare, but even he couldn't resist. Prime's deep baritone laugh was contagious, and he was downright amusing, practically rolling on the floor as energon condensation dripped from his optics.

Magnus settled first, standing and pulling Megatron to his feet, the silver mech heaving for air to settle his fans and intakes. Optimus couldn't stand for several minutes, finally able to do so as he wheezed for air.

"Only Primus knows what goes through your processor Optimus Prime, sir."

"Magnus...you are my brother, enough with the formality."

:He won't, he'll keep being a stuck up aft.:

"Megatron!"

Magnus sighed, shaking his head and cuffing his brother's helm in reprimand as he nodded to Optimus in parting, leaving the pair to speak with another mech in the gym.

"I didn't say anything."

"Not aloud, but the protector bond picked up on your thoughts, your lucky the brother bond didn't sense it."

Megatron shrugged, clawed servos flexing absently, "You know it's true."

"Megatron..."

The mech sighed theatrically, bowing to Optimus with an air of smug indifference.

"Very well, most high Prime, punish me as you wish."

Optimus seemed to be thinking over this, looking to Megatron to begin to speak.

When the mech's glossa poked out in jest.

The Prime laughed.

...

Ironhide wished to Primus he had recorded that, or had Jazz or even Ratchet do so...that was the last time Prime laughed...

...ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please?<br>**


End file.
